


There's Still A Chance

by slywrites



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of the Hornburg | Battle of Helm's Deep, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death Fix, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Elvish, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fictober 2020, Helm's Deep, Lothlórien, Post-Battle of the Hornburg | Battle of Helm's Deep, Prompt Fic, Reader is an elf, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slywrites/pseuds/slywrites
Summary: You loved the Marchwarden more than you could ever explain in the tongues of men or elf or otherwise. You'd do anything for him, even sneak into his ranks to follow him to Helm's Deep to make sure he makes it out alive. Will you succeed?
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Reader, Haldir/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	There's Still A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Fictober Event for 2020 which you can find here: https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020
> 
> Each title of the chapters will be based on a different prompt from this list. I don't know how well I'll follow the prompts. I'll probably jump around days and different fandoms. 
> 
> This is my first LOTR fic...one of many. This one prompt turned into a little series I'll be posting. Enjoy! <3

You don’t know how you managed to get this far hidden amongst your people. The constant march from Lothlorien to the deep of the fields of Rohan, then to the final march to the front gates of Helm’s Deep made you more nervous than you expected. You kept your eyes on the lead elf every moment, fearful that he would notice you and recognize that you shouldn’t be here. With every glance he threw at his men, you made sure to keep your head down, never once catching his eyes. At least you hoped you didn’t. 

The fear on the eve of battle was thick in the air as the large wooden doors creaked open for the company at the sound of the horn. The murmurs from the men fluttered to your ears.

_ What are they doing here?  _

_ Are they here to help?  _

_ Will we make it through this? _

None of your companions paid any mind to their questions nor their looks of awe, they kept their heads straight ever following the Marchwarden. You followed suit just as well, though you were curious about the men in the Deep. They ranged in age, some just babes and others on the door of death. This was to be a battle that could change the tides of the war of Middle-Earth, and you didn’t feel too confident of the outcome. 

The company followed the twists of Helm’s Deep till Marchwarden Haldir stopped the company in front of The King of Rohan, Theoden. 

“How is this possible?” King Theoden breathed. 

You could hear his voice clear as day from where you stood in the company.

“I bring word from Lord Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance.”

Behind Theoden, three familiar companions rushed down the stairs. You could see Aragorn embrace the Marchwarden and you couldn’t help the small smile on your face at how stiff Haldir was. You knew that embrace was still unfamiliar to him, and the happiness on Aragorn’s face only made the moment better. Then Legolas moved towards the Marchwarden. There was a smile on the Mirkwood Elf, one that you rarely had seen while they were in your home. Then you and your brethren turned on their heels and stood at attention. Legolas embraced Haldir in a more appropriate way, grasping each other’s arms in solidarity. Legolas moved to stand behind the Marchwarden as he spoke. You 

The look of awe on Aragorn’s face made the long journey worth it all. The men of Rohan needed help, and here help was. 

“We are proud to fight alongside men once more,” Haldir stated. 

Within a few moments, you received your orders. Aragorn wanted most of the company behind the wall in the pit, with three rows of archers on the front lines. You had the unlucky order of being upon the wall, too close to the one you wanted to hide from. 

Haldir was none the wiser to you being in his company, and you wanted it to stay that way. He was only a few bodies away from you and you couldn’t help keeping him within eyesight. At any moment he could realize it was you and take you off the line. More than likely he would toss you into the keep with the other women and children of Rohan and scold you for the rest of your days for being so reckless. 

You loved the Marchwarden more than you could ever explain in the tongues of men or elf or otherwise. You trained just as hard as any of the men around you, maybe even harder to prove yourself. Even with your skill, you knew you would have never been here without some form of deceit. Haldir would have not allowed you to even ask to come. 

He cared too much. 

Usually, you would bask in his protectiveness over you, but this is the one moment you would protest any kind of treatment from him. You deserve to fight alongside your brothers and help stop the evils that festered in your homelands. Even if you did seek his permission you would have found a way to come if he denied your request. Nothing would stop you from being here. 

Nothing. 

Time had seemed to slow, in a standstill. The most agonizing part of the battle you never knew till now was the waiting. The calm before the storm was anything but calm. And just your luck, as soon as you thought about the prospects of a storm, a crack of thunder and illumination rolled across Helm’s Deep. Then the drops of rain turned to buckets within seconds. 

You could hear the march of the Uruk-hai. The stone beneath your feet hummed from the marches in the distance, the pounding of the water, and the rumble of thunder. 

If your hands weren’t already wet from the rain, they would have started to sweat from the nerves. Your grip on your bow turned your knuckles into a different color. If you squeezed a bit more, you were sure the wood would splinter. 

Aragorn’s voice carried out over the slap of rain in your mother tongue, “ _ Show no mercy, as you shall receive none!”  _

Then, the screams of the Uruk-hai carried on the already electrical air shocking your core. Their torches burned bright despite the protest of rain. The chanting and chest-beating made every man raise arms. 

Before you knew what happened a single arrow flew from the wall. It stuck into the neck of an Uruk-Hai below. It screeched an unholy sound and slumped to the ground. 

There was no sound but the beating of your heart in your ear. 

Aragorn screamed,  _ “Hold _ .”

The beating of Uruk-Hair chests and screams shook as they ran towards the wall. 

Aragorn’s voice rang out,  _ “Prepare to volley!” _

In sync with your brothers in arms, you raised your arm and knocked an arrow. The string dug into the bend of your finger, the callouses burned slightly as you held the ready mark. 

_ “Release arrows!”  _

You swore your arm never moved as fast as it did sinking arrows right into the weak spot in their armor under their arms. Everything blurred together. This was not like your training. Every arrow mattered as it kept one less Uruk-Hai from getting to the walls. 

And before you knew it, there were ladders being hoisted up to the wall. 

You were pulling your sword out before Aragorn had even given the order. The first Uruk-Hai didn’t wait till the ladder rested against the stone wall. It lunged right at you. 

Their mistake. 

You slashed at the Uruk-Hai’s arm and it fell to the ground in a heap. There was no time to revel in this small victory as more of Saruman’s army climbed up the ladder. 

The weight of your sword grew heavier and heavier as the night grew on. The Uruk-Hai never seemed to stop; it was just an endless stream of death and destruction. You had to push the sounds of your brethren dying around you to the back of your mind. You were doing your best and so were they but there was no break. 

Everyone behind this wall was going to die if you didn’t fight harder. 

A new sense of urgency filled your blood. A scream left your throat as you whirlwind around in a circle taking a few Uruk-Hai down. Your body moved before your mind did as you shoved your boot against a ladder and with all your strength you pushed. The ladder, and all the Uruk-Hai on it, tumbled back down to the ground. The Uruk-Hai below screamed. 

You stood next to the ledge with a cocky smirk on your face. That look got immediately whipped away as you saw the mass below split for a large Uruk-Hai - _ the largest you’ve ever seen _ \- with a sparking torch in its hand. The air in your lungs left as you saw where it was going, to a drain below the wall. 

Arrows flew at the Uruk-Hai, one after another. You heard the amalgamation of Aragorn’s commands, the evil screams below, then the explosion. 

There was no time for you to move. 

The force blew you back. Every coherent thought left your mind, the incessant ringing in your ear made you light headed. All you saw was the dark clouded sky as the rain-soaked you to the bone. The force of the droplets made you close your eyes. You apologized to Valar, to Haldir for not being more careful. Mostly, you wished you could profess your love to Haldir one last time. You waited for the impact of the ground below, but it never came. 

Instead, you felt an intense tug on your arm, then landing on a hard body. You’d take the body over the far ground any day. The near-death jumbled your decision making. Finally, your thoughts came back together, then you realized you were still in battle. You pushed yourself away and you wanted to scream. 

Of course, Haldir caught you of  _ course _ \- that would be  _ just _ your luck. He moved to his knees while he reached for his sword. When you looked up at him, his eyes widened. 

“ _ Meleth nin _ ,  _ what  _ are you doing  _ here _ ?” He seethed. 

Haldir gripped your forearm and pulled you up on your feet. You swung at an Uruk-Hai that jumped from a nearby ladder, letting it fall to the stone in a bloody heap as you spun out of the way of another one’s slash. With a quick jab, you stabbed the stomach of the one you dodged. 

“I’ve heard that Helm’s Deep looks nice this time of year. I thought I’d see it for myself,” You tried to joke as your back hit his own, circling and keeping each other safe. 

That was probably the wrong thing to say, but it was the first that came to mind and you wanted to say something rather than nothing. Haldir didn’t even need to speak to know that you had angered him. 

“I should have known you would have come, it would have been a waste to argue wouldn’t it?” 

You didn’t answer, you didn’t need to. He could read your body language like the back of his hand.

“ _ Reckless _ ,” he muttered. 

Though it was true, it didn’t hurt any less. 

You moved your mind to focus on staying alive and keeping him alive as well. You two would talk about this later. Whatever argument that would come from this moment you knew you two would overcome it. You always did. Even if he was the most stubborn Ellon you knew. 

The wall was beginning to be overrun. A quick glance over towards the main pit of Helm’s Deep confirmed the fact. Below you could see Aragorn. 

His voice carried over the battle,  _ “Retreat! Back to the Keep!”  _

You ducked, stabbed, slashed, parried, every Uruk-Hai that came at you. 

“Haldir, let’s go. Our time here is over,” you turned and spoke. 

That was your mistake. You turned to speak, to leave back to the keep. Haldir didn’t respond. His eyes went wide and he pushed you out of the way as an Uruk-Hai dug its sword into Haldir’s arm and side. 

_ He took the hit for you.  _

The sound that left your throat was something you never expected to come out of you. Your love cried out and fell to his knees. You swung your sword with more force than you thought possible and cut the head clean off the Uruk-Hai. It went flying and splattered upon the stone. Quickly you turned to see Haldir clutching his side staring at his injured arm, blood running down his golden armor. You saw another Uruk-Hai pull their arms back to bash down on Haldir. 

Before you knew it, you were tackling the monster to the ground, your sword deep in its neck. 

You jumped over the bodies that surrounded you to slide to Haldir’s side. Not caring about your fate at this moment your mind was only on him. You wrapped your arm around his shoulder struggling to keep him upright. Haldir’s gaze moved to yours and a small smile graced his lips. He tried to raise his arm but it was moot, he had no strength. 

_ “Meleth nin,”  _ he whispered. 

You could see the light in his eyes fading. 

**_“No!”_ ** You screamed,  **_“Come back! Come back to me!”_ **

Aragorn called your name, screamed it to get you to look at him. Where he came from, you did not know. He crouched across from you, his hand shaking your shoulder. 

“He’s still alive, we can get him out of here, quickly now,” Aragorn shouted. 

You could barely see through your tears as Aragorn bent down. He pulled Haldir from your grasp and over his shoulders hoisting him up like you’ve seen him done before to a dead deer. 

The elven blade in your hand shook terribly. To the point where you had to use both your hands to steady yourself. 

“There’s still a chance,” Aragorn tried to comfort, “Only if we make it to the keep.” 

Of course, he would notice your nerves. You were scared. Deeply scared for the first time in your long life, because you were so reckless. Just like he said. 


End file.
